The present invention relates generally to portable carrying cases and more particularly, to a pocket-size case having plural compartments designed specially to accommodate different articles.
There are currently many types of carrying cases available though in general, such cases are designed for specific purposes and for carrying a limited number of articles. Some cases, such as wallets, have provision for carrying paper money and one or more other compartments for carrying photographs or credit cards. Conventional wallets are disadvantageous in that they do not have a sufficient number of compartments for carrying the many items a person normally wishes to carry and as a result, the extra items are either carried in the person's garment pocket or in another case.
Larger carrying cases, such as pocketbooks and shoulder bags, provide sufficient carrying space though are disadvantageous in that they are bulky and cannot fit in a garment pocket. These larger cases also suffer the drawback of being insufficiently compartmentalized with the attendant result that the numerous articles are simply stuffed in the case thereby making it difficult to locate and retrieve a specific article. Other cases, such as a billfold or key case, are designed specifically to hold one article and hence are disadvantageous in that a person must therefore carry several different cases in order to carry all of the standard and customary items. This results in placing different cases in different garment pockets and such is both bulky and uncomfortable.